


Like someone in love

by Elysabeth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green n'avait définitivement pas prévu d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il vit cette fille demander à Red de l'accompagner au bal, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like someone in love

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, cela a terminé plus long que prévu.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à The Pokemon Company, à l'exception d'Amélia qui est à moi.

Green remplit les questions sans avoir besoin de vraiment y penser. Le test n'était pas dur, et comme toujours, malgré son apparence et son comportement qui ne criaient pas meilleur élève de la classe, il n'était pas stupide, et travaillait consciencieusement.

* * *

«Alors, vous avez réussi ? demanda Yellow aux trois autres.

Red hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

— C'est bon Green, ne réponds même pas! se moqua Blue en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. On sait que tu as comme d'habitude, tu vas encore avoir une super note!

Green s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, souriant malicieusement.  
— Jalouse, Blue ? Répondit Green avec un sourire suffisant.

Blue leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Yellow souriait avec amusement. Green remarqua que Red le fixait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

 

Green et Red marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs. Etant en Terminal, les autres élèves avaient une certaine tendance à les suivre du regard. Green, extrêmement populaire, n'hésitait pas à jeter des sourires charmeurs à quelques-unes des filles qui le regardaient avec attention. Elles étaient toujours si contentes qu'il les aurait presque crues au bord de l'apoplexie, et cela le faisait beaucoup rire. Red lui reprochait souvent son manège d'un léger coup d'épaule, mais il y avait souvent dans son regard cette petite lueur d'amusement qui montrait bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs casiers. Green ouvrit le sien, rattrapant de justesse un cahier avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol.

« C'est ce que j'appelle des bons réflexes! déclara-t-il, avec un sourire victorieux.»  
Red leva les yeux au ciel, et prit le cahier des mains de Green pour tenter de le ranger correctement dans le capharnaüm qu'était son casier.

« Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, céda Green. Plus l'habitude que les réflexes.  
— Green? »

Il se retourna en entendant une voix féminine derrière lui. La fille s'appelait Amélia. Ils avaient discuté plusieurs fois ensemble, elle était sa voisine en espagnol (Red faisait mandarin), et elle était vraiment adorable. Enfin... la plupart du temps. Il s'entendait très bien avec elle, heureusement pour lui, mais il plaignait ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cette fille pouvait être démoniaque.

Il lui sourit.

« Oui?

— J'aimerais te parler...en privé, s'il-te-plait.

Elle triturait ses manches, clairement nerveuse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre...  
— Oui, si tu veux, accepta-t-il. Maintenant? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je te suis alors. »

Il commença à marcher derrière elle, ne se retournant vers Red que pour lui montrer dix doigts. Red hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière le lycée. Un seul regard et un sourire de la part de Green, et les deux filles qui discutaient jugèrent que l'intérieur du lycée était sûrement tout aussi bien.  
Ils se fixèrent du regard, les yeux bleus d'Amélia, perçants et volontaires.  
« Green... commença-t-elle, d'une voix décidée. Je t'aime.

Oh, ce n'était pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je...suis désolé, Amélia, mais je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments. Tu es une précieuse amie pour moi, mais pas plus.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure, ou qu'elle s'énerve au moins. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas au tendre sourire qu'elle lui offrit.

— Je sais.

Il fronça des sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi?

— Car tant que je ne t'ai pas demandé, je ne peux pas être véritablement sûre de ta réponse, non?  
— C'est...pas faux, lui répondit-il hésitant.

— Et au moins, avec une réponse claire et nette, je serais capable de t'oublier plus facilement, termina-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

— Si tu le dis...

— Oh, et je sais que tu ne peux pas retourner mes sentiments car tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, prévint-elle. Je resterai muette, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Elle commença à marcher vers le lycée.

« S'il-te-plait, Green, ne te comporte pas différemment avec moi après ça, demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai ni besoin, ni envie de ta pitié.»

Il y avait définitivement une raison pour laquelle il aimait bien cette fille. Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit. Il la regarda partir.

Il arriva au réfectoire environ dix minutes plus tard. Red l'attendait à une table, deux plateaux devant lui. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Green lui fit un grand sourire. Il traversa la salle à grands pas rapides, et prit place en face de son meilleur ami. Deux yeux rouges le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Amélia voulait me dire qu'elle m'aime.»

Red pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Non, je lui ai dit que je l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'amie, mais pas plus.»

Son ami arqua un sourcil.

« Etrangement elle l'a très bien pris. Elle savait que...»

Green se coupa, gêné. Red sentant son hésitation, se pencha légèrement en avant. Il prit une inspiration :

« Elle sait que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.»

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes, avant de se reculer. Green expira. Red avait toujours su respecter sa vie privée.

« Et sinon, tu as une cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.»  
Red lui jeta un regard froid.

« Hey, avec toutes les filles qui bavent sur toi quand on passe dans les couloirs, c'est légitime de demander! se défendit-il.»

Red lui fit un sourire moqueur.

«Quoi? Bien sûr que je sais ce que légitime veut dire. Je suis pas complètement crétin, je fous juste rien en classe!

— Vous êtes quand même impressionnants vous deux, dit une voix à côté d'eux.  
D'un seul mouvement, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers White, la faisant rire.  
— Je sais, ma beauté est impressionnante, déclara Green avec un clin d'œil.  
— Ton égo surtout, se moqua la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Red n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de cette conversation. Et j'utilise bien le mot  _conversation_ , parce que même s'il n'a pas dit un seul mot, toi Green, tu les as compris. Tu es le seul qui comprend Red aussi bien. C'en est presque effrayant.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Green haussa des épaules.

— On se connait depuis longtemps, avec les années, j'ai appris à le comprendre.  
White secoua la tête.

— C'est toi qui le dis.

— Quoi? demanda Green, suspicieux.

— Non, rien, répondit White.»

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au parc, comme tous les vendredi soirs.  
« Alors, commença Gold en se levant. Qui a déjà un cavalier ou une cavalière pour le bal?  
White leva la main.

— N m'a demandé hier. J'ai dit oui.

— Vraiment? La chaaaance, se plaignit Blue.

— Et toi Green, personne ne t'a demandé? Populaire comme tu es, c'est étonnant, remarqua Yellow.

— On m'a demandé, j'ai refusé.

— Pourquoi? s'étonna la blonde.

— Parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un à ma hauteur, bien sûr! déclara Green.

White leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Yellow cachait un sourire derrière sa main.

— Je pense surtout, s'introduisit Gold dans la conversation, que tu attends la demande de quelqu'un en particulier.

— Tu ne serais pas juste jaloux que moi, on m'ait demandé, alors que toi tu n'as personne? fit remarquer Green.»

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, car la mère de Gold l'appela pour lui rappeler de venir travailler au restaurant, et tout le monde décida de rentrer.

Red et Green étaient voisins. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien jusqu'à environ la fin de la cinquième. Green grinçait toujours des dents en repensant à cette époque. Il avait délaissé Red pour aller courir après les filles.

Il était jeune, débile, et surtout confus. Green maintenant, ne se mentait plus à lui-même. Seulement il lui avait fallu une bonne claque pour changer son comportement.

L'été entre la seconde et la première, il avait rencontré cette fille sur la plage. Elle s'appelait Jasmine. Elle était belle, douce, et tendre. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses relations féminines, ils ne sortirent jamais ensemble. Green aurait pu la jeter, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était bien en sa compagnie, et il n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec elle.

Un jour, elle remarqua le fond d'écran de son portable. C'était une photo de Red et lui, plus jeunes, lui souriant à pleines dents, et Red avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Green n'avait jamais eu la volonté de la changer. Jasmine lui demanda qui était le brun sur la photo. Et il se mit à parler de son meilleur-ami. Enfin, de son ex-meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le regarda avec amusement, et lui dit :

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ce Red?»

Il l'avait regardé avec choc, et s'était enfui, lâche qu'il était.

Ce soir-là, il ramena une fille rencontrée dans un bar chez lui. Seulement, Jasmine l'attendait à la porte, et le gifla. La fille crut que Jasmine était sa petite copine, et s'enfuit.

« Arrête de te mentir, lui avait-elle ordonné. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es incapable de garder une petite-copine. Tu ne les aimes pas ; ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. »

Il sourit avec amusement au souvenir. Jasmine était de ces personnes avec une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Ils étaient toujours en contact, et elle restait une très bonne amie. Red lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, les yeux curieux,  _à quoi tu penses_? disaient-ils.  
« Des souvenirs, répondit-il.»

Red ne le questionna pas plus. Il savait quand s'arrêter, c'était un trait que Green aimait beaucoup chez lui.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent chez eux et se séparèrent.

* * *

Trois jours avant le bal, l'incident arriva.

Green avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas au bal. Il n'avait pas de cavalière et n'en voulait pas, et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête.

Il passait dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine.  
« Je voulais savoir si... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal ?  
En entendant cela, Green passa sa tête par la fenêtre, curieux de savoir qui s'était jeté à l'haut. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une jeune fille brune et son meilleur ami, Red.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et entoura les épaules de Red de son bras droit, posant son menton sur son épaule.

— Alors comme ça tu veux Red comme cavalier? sussurra-t-il à la jeune fille. Tu es en quoi? Seconde? Comment peux-tu croire qu'il va accepter? Surtout avec un visage aussi banale que le tien?»

Pendant une seconde, le monde de Green se mit à tourner autour de lui, et il se retrouva projeter à terre. Stupéfait, il leva la tête, et rencontra deux yeux rubis froids et perçants. Green affronta le regard de Red pendant quelques secondes avant d'abandonner. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, balança son sac sur son dos, et quitta la scène sans se retourner.

* * *

Green grogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter comme ça avec cette fille? Question stupide, il savait très bien.

Il avait déjà été jaloux bien sûr. Mais, jamais à ce point. Il était généralement bien plus subtil pour se débarrasser des filles qu'il trouvait un peu trop collantes. Comme attirer l'attention sur lui plutôt que sur Red. Ce qui était diablement facile. Malgré son jolie visage, Red restait stoïque, et les filles n'avaient pas la patience de le comprendre. Parfois, Green se demandait comment les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Que lorsqu'il tapait son pouce et son majeur ensemble il était irrité. Que sa tête penchait légèrement à droite quand il était fatigué. Qu'il frottait son nez lorsqu'il était gêné. Qu'il laissait courir ses doigts sur le dos de la main, quand il voulait dire  _tu m'as manqué_. Ces milliers de petits gestes qui constituaient tous le langage de Red, comment ne pouvaient pas les voir, les comprendre ?

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il s'agissait de Blue. Elle allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas en cours. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de répondre, et il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner et d'affronter le regard de Red. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du banc, et laissa son portable sonner dans le vide. Tant pis, il dirait qu'il était malade.

Il se leva et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, sa sœur avait accepté de le laisser rester à la maison. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à retourner la scène dans sa tête encore et encore. Il avait été plus que stupide. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Il avait peur que son amitié avec Red n'y survive pas. Elle était lui était trop précieuse pour qu'il la perde.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, et s'obligea à se rendormir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'il se réveilla plus ou moins lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur parler à quelqu'un. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Des doigts frais caressant sa joue et passant dans ses cheveux le sortirent de ses rêves.  
« Nanamiiii, grogna-t-il.»

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et il fronça des sourcils. Il se tourna sur le côté, se frotta les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Deux yeux rouges le fixaient.

« Red ? souffla-t-il stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Red prit le portable sur la table de nuit, et lui montra le nombre de messages non lus, et d'appels manqués.

« Oh, tu étais inquiet. »

Cela le rassura de savoir que malgré ce qu'il avait fait la veille, Red s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Green ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, embarrassé. Red croisa ses bras, le fixant.

« J'étais malade. »

Red ne décroisa pas les bras et plissa les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Green abandonna avec un soupire et baissa les yeux.

« Je... Pardon pour hier. J'ai vraiment agis comme un connard avec cette fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...»

Le brun arqua un sourcil, et glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Green pour l'obliger à le regarder.  
« Quoi? Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?!»

Il se dégagea d'un bras et se leva de son lit avec la ferme intention de quitter sa chambre, mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Il tenta de se dégager d'un coup sec, mais la prise était trop forte.

« C'est pas vrai! Lâche-moi! J'ai rien d'autre à te dire! C'était con, et c'était de la putain de jalousie, tout ça parce que je suis amoureux de toi!»

Il y eut un moment de flottement, jusqu'à que Green prenne conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais Red attrapa son autre poignet pour l'empêcher de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, et tira Green à lui. Il lâcha un poignet pour poser une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Leurs nez se cognèrent, et Green n'hésita pas à mordre la lèvre du brun pour se venger de l'avoir pris par surprise. Il agrippa les mèches brunes jusqu'à gagner un grognement de Red, et en échange, le brun tira sur le poignet de Green, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Green avait les yeux brillants. Il cligna des paupières, ayant presque du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Oh, souffla-t-il, un peu abasourdi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Red ne souriait pas, mais son visage rayonnant montrait sa joie.

Il fit un grand sourire à Red.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné le droit d'être ton cavalier demain soir? »  
Red déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'hocher la tête.

Green grogna en essayant d'attacher sa cravate. Red croisa son regard dans le miroir et lui sourit gentiment. Le brun se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-ami (Green appréciait le mot sur sa langue) et l'obligea à se retourner. Il fit le nœud de cravate avec un léger sourire moqueur, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Nanami, la grande sœur de Green, entra dans sa chambre.

« Que vous êtes beau ! Laissez-moi prendre une photo de vous deux!»

Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et Red, discrètement entrelaça leurs doigts derrière le dos de Green.

_Clic._

« Vous êtes magnifique, s'exclama Nanami en voyant la photo. Oh, mais regardez l'heure! Il est temps d'y aller! »

Le voyage jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence. Au fur et a mesure que la voiture se rapprochait du bâtiment, Green se sentait de plus en plus anxieux. Comment allaient réagir les autres ? Il n'avait pas honte de Red, et ne le cacherait pour rien au monde, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait des homophobes dans le lycée, et qu'ils risquaient de s'en prendre à eux. Red dut sentir son trouble, car sa main se retrouva soudainement enveloppée dans celle de son petit-ami.

Red ne lui lâcha la main qu'une fois arrivés. Le brun sortit de la voiture, mais Nanami retint son frère juste avant qu'il fasse de même.

« Green, je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce que tu fasses, peu importe qui tu aimes, tu seras toujours mon petit frère.

Green resta sans voix pendant secondes, les mots résonnant dans sa tête.

— Même si c'est une tête-de-mule aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre tombale ?

Nanami ria.

— Même si c'est une tête-de-mule aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre tombale, confirma-t-elle.

Elle sourit tendrement à son petit-frère. Il eut l'impression qu'un poids venait soudainement d'être soulevé de ses épaules. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci, souffla-t-il, se sentant soudainement beaucoup plus léger que quelques minutes auparavant. »

Il quitta la voiture, et sous l'œil tendre de sa sœur, prit la main de Red qui l'attendait patiemment.

Son moment de calme ne dura pas longtemps. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et laissa s'échapper une respiration hésitante.

« Désolé, Red. Donne-moi juste une seconde de préparation. »

Le brun le tira avec lui derrière un grand arbre. Avec douceur, il prit le visage de Green dans ces mains, essayant maladroitement de le rassurer.

« C'est stupide, souffla Green, avec un rire nerveux. Je n'ai normalement rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres. J'ai confiance en moi... mais lorsque tu es là, je perds tous mes moyens. Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Red prit son petit-ami dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

— Je suis là, Green, murmura-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je serai là. »

Green ferma les yeux en entendant le chuchotement de Red. Il parlait si rarement que Green traitait toujours ces moments comme un peu sacrés. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant de se séparer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal main dans la main. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que leurs amis les remarquent et se jettent sur eux. White fixa leurs main liées avec un œil critique, et se tourna vers Gold la main tendue sous le regard curieux du couple.

« Tu me dois cinq balles, déclara-t-elle.

Gold grogna et sortit un billet de sa poche.

— 'tain, les mecs. Vous auriez pas pu attendre demain pour vous mettre ensemble ? se plaignit-il.

Green lui donna un coup de coude, et jeta un regard noir à White.

— J'arrive pas à croire que vous deux avez parié sur Red et moi! les accusa-t-il.

White aussi les épaules.

— C'est un passe-temps comme un autre, se défendit-elle avec nonchalance.

Un cri excité retentit dans le hall et Soul se jeta sur eux.

— Oh mon Dieu! cria-t-elle. J'arrive pas à croire que vous deux soyez enfin ensemble! Je suis tellement contente pour vous!

Gold arriva derrière elle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette. Silver leur fit un léger sourire, mais c'était déjà miraculeux venant du roux.

— Désolé les gars, dit Gold. J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais vous savez comment elle est... »

La première demi-heure continua comme cela, leurs amis respectifs défilant les uns après les autres pour les féliciter ou se moquer gentiment d'eux. Pas une seule fois Red ne lâcha la main de Green, et doucement, il se détendit, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient en plein public.

Un peu plus tard, Red l'obligea à danser avec lui. Il finit par accepter, incapable de résister à ses yeux suppliants. Tous les regards était sur eux. Green s'obligea à les ignorer, et serra juste Red plus fort contre lui.

Les murmures les suivaient lorsqu'ils allèrent au buffet un peu après. Heureusement, Soul et Crystal s'étaient lancées dans une discussion enflammée sur une pâtisserie, et leurs voix noyaient les chuchotements autour d'eux.

« Cela fait du bien de sortir, déclara Green. »

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il s'était senti mal un peu plus tôt, et Red l'avait amené a l'extérieur pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air.

Le brun s'assit sur un banc, et Green vint se caler sur ses genoux, glissant ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami. Red lui sourit tendrement, et posa ses mains ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Green. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord chastement, la simple pression de deux bouches l'une contre l'autre, pour ne se retrouver que mieux la seconde suivante. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre. Green emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau, alors que Red faisait glisser ses mains des hanches de Green jusqu'à ses fesses.

Un sifflement les fit se séparer. Green se retourna, la main gauche sur l'épaule de Red pour ne pas tomber. Il ne reconnut pas le jeune homme qui les regardait avec une expression oscillant entre le dégout et l'arrogance. Il avait des cheveux bleus et de grands yeux marrons qui ne semblaient presque détonants sur son visage fins.

« Alors le grand Green et son meilleur ami Red sont gays ? Dit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Green descendit des genoux de Red, marchant jusqu'au jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux. Red vint se placer derrière son petit-ami. Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda froidement Green. Si tu n'as rien à nous dire, je te conseille de nous laisser tranquille.

— Et lorsque je serai parti, vous comptez faire quoi, hein ? Green le type le plus populaire du lycée aime sucer des bites ? C'est ce que tu comptes faire à ton petit-copain derrière toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Red fit un pas en avant, les épaules tendues et le regard dur. Green lui prit la main, traçant des cercles sur le dos pour tenter de le calmer. Deux peut-être un an auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité à se battre. Il n'en avait aucune envie maintenant. Il y avait des choses qui n'en valait pas le coup. Ce gamin en faisait parti.

— Tu ne devrais pas être content ? Fit-il remarquer. Avec Red et moi qui sortons ensemble, au moins on ne pourra plus te piquer de filles.

Le gamin ricana.

— J'm'en fous de ça. Vous êtes juste dégueulasses, cracha-t-il. »

Cette fois, Green ne put retenir Red. Pas qu'il aurait vraiment voulu. Celui-ci lâcha sa main, et en quelques pas, il fut au niveau du gamin, et lui balança son poing dans la figure.

Il finit par terre en se tenant le nez, et gémissant de douleur. Green afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Ton petit-copain est complètement dingue, Green, s'exclama-t-il, rageusement.

Celui-ci ricana.

— Tu l'as cherché, fit-il remarquer, en haussant les épaules. On comptait juste partir sans causer de problème, mais tu as voulu insister. »

Le gamin se leva, les mains sur le nez en essayant de retenir, en vain, le sang qui commençait à s'en échapper. Green eut pitié de lui, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Tu devrais aller voir à l'infirmerie, il me semble qu'elle est ouverte. »

Le gamin les fusilla du regard, mais se leva en silence avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Green le suivit quelques secondes du regard. Lorsqu'il disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se tourna vers Red. Il prit sa main.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Red secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui assurer que non. Green hocha la tête, rassuré, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Il lia ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami, regardant leurs mains maintenant liées. Red ne sourait pas, mais il y avait une douceur dans ses yeux qui montraient bien toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour Green.

« On s'en va ? » Proposa Green.

Red le regarda, montrant qu'il était d'accord, mais pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Chez moi. Rentrons. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils marchèrent, tranquillement, main dans la main. Green parlant de toute et de rien, sautant du coq à l'âne une minute après l'autre, et Red, toujours silencieux, mais resserrant parfois sa prise sur la main de son petit ami pour lu assurait qu'il écoutait. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Green, qu'il n'écoute pas, il savait que Red avait une certaine tendance à e perdre dans ses pensées. Mais Red acceptait tout ce qu'il disait, sans poser de question, et cela faisait du bien, de ne pas faire attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche pour une fois.

Nanami était déjà couchée quand ils arrivèrent. Il était deux heures passer, Green jugea que c'était normal. Et pour être honnête, cela l'arrangeait. Ils n'auraient pas à répondre à ses questions ainsi. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes, et les pendirent.

Green reprit la main de son petit-ami, et le tira à les étages. Red le suivit, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Green poussa la porte du pied pour la refermer. Il entoura le cou de Red de ses bras, et le jeune home lui sourit, avant d'effleurer leurs lèvres. Green lui sourit avec douceur. Le brun se pencha, et frotta leur nez l'un contre l'autre dans un baiser esquimau, faisant rire légèrement son petit-ami.

Ils se déshabillèrent, ne restant qu'en caleçon. Green rougit en sentant le regard de Red sur lui. Il se détendit lorsque son petit-ami leva une main pour caresser sa joue. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Ils se glissèrent sous la couette, collés l'un à l'autre. Red glissa un bras autour de la taille de Green, et celui-ci posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit-ami, leurs jambes emmêlées. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Red caressait distraitement le dos de Green.

« Merci, souffla Green. »

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi pas. Il savait que Red comprenait.

* * *

Green tenait son diplôme du bac, souriant fièrement. L'année était terminée, finalement. Red lui fit un de ses petits sourires qui illuminaient ses yeux, plein de tendresse et d'affection. Ne pouvant se retenir, il se pencha, et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Red posa ses mains, sur ses hanches, et il glissa ses mains autour de son cou, s'accrochant aux mèches folles de sa nuque.

C'était un baiser long et doux, au goût un peu acide et sucré de la sucette au citron que Red avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Ils se séparèrent, frottèrent leur nez l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque finalement ils décidèrent de regarder autour d'eux, ils se rendirent compte que White et Blue se tenaient à côté d'eux, l'une avec un regard amusé, l'autre moqueur.

« Félicitation, les congratula Blue.

— Merci, lui répondit Green.

— Vous allez dans la même université, c'est bien ça ? Demanda White.

— En effet, confirma-t-il.

Red lia ses doigta à ceux de son petit ami, le faisant sourire. White fit semblant de vomir, pendant que Blue secouait la tête.

— Vous avez intérêt à pas faire trop de galipettes et de bosser un peu, compris ? Ironisa la première.

Red fit un demi-sourire, glissant sa main dans le bas du dos de Green, gagnant un ricanement de la part de White.

— Promis, jura Green, d'un ton faussement sérieux. »

Ils rirent tous ensemble, même Red, qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

* * *

 L'université était impressionnante, vraiment. Green se tenait debout, ses sacs dans le mains. Le dortoir était bien plus loin, sur sa droite. Il aurait à marcher jusque là-bas.

Au moment où il allait se diriger vers sa chambre, une silhouette familière attira son regard. Il lâcha ses sacs instantanément, et se jeta dans les bras de Red.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-il contre la peau du cou de son petit-ami.


End file.
